It is known in the art to employ variable camshaft timing (VCT) devices in internal combustion engines for improved fuel economy, emissions, and performance. VCT devices operate to vary the relative phasing timing between a camshaft and a crankshaft to optimize the cam timing over the range of engine operation to obtain the improvements listed above. A common method for actuating a VCT device is by routing engine oil to the VCT device. Activating the VCT device at an acceptable rate requires a significant oil flow. One solution is to use a larger oil pump on a VCT equipped engine than is used on an engine without a VCT device. However, such larger pumps add weight to the overall system and increase the power consumed by the pump, thereby reducing the performance and fuel economy gains achieved by a VCT system.